The present invention relates to a fastening element for dry construction elements and to a method for the production of such a fastening element.
Swiss patent specification CH 486 281 describes a corrugated panel made of metal with two corrugations that intersect each other. The corrugations form a depression on one side of the corrugated panel, and an elevation on the other side. In order to produce the corrugated panel, a strip of metal is fed between two toothed rollers.
Another sheet metal material having projections and recesses is known from European patent application EP 0 674 551 B1, which describes a method for the production of such a material. According to this publication, the rollers used for the production have teeth in involute form.
In the method known from European patent application EP 0 891 234 B 1, the rollers used for the deformation of a sheet metal material are rollers that have rounded teeth on the top.
PCT/GB81/00095 discloses a metal sheet with a plurality of projections as well as a method for its production.
Fastening elements for dry construction elements are normally affixed with screws that are screwed into or through the sheet metal material. If the fastening element is configured to be flat at the screwing site, it is not always easy to precisely position the screws, since the screws can slip away when they are being screwed in, which is normally done with a battery-operated screwdriver. The provision of a corrugated area alone as is known from the state of the art, however, would not lead to optimal handling of the fastening element.